


The True Mom

by Bryzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, kind of out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzy/pseuds/Bryzy
Summary: In which Ennoshita and Sugawara fight for the title “Mom”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The True Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've ever written. I’m sorry the idea came to me and I just couldn’t resist. Vaguely based off those comics I saw of Hinata calling Suga mom lol
> 
> Enjoy~

It was another normal day at the Karasuno gym. 

“ _Boke! Hinata boke!”_

Which was anything but normal. But what else was new. 

“S-sorry Kageyama! One more!” Hinata called out, somehow still energized despite it being close to the end of practice. He was eager to feel the burn on his hand as he slammed another perfect toss to the ground. 

“Hey!” Ennoshita yelled to them, “Last one, then we’ve got to clean up!”

“If you’re quick, we’ll have time to get meat buns afterwards!” Sugawara added. 

“Okay, mom!” Hinata yelled back. Ennoshita’s eyes widened and hesitantly asked, “…mom?”

Hinata, realizing his mistake, turned bright red, “Ahhh sorry, please forgive me! I didn’t mean it!!”

"It’s alright-" Both Sugawara and Ennoshita started to say before looking at each other with surprise. 

“Ah, I think he was talking to me,” Ennoshita said with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“No, no I’m team mom, he was definitely talking to me,” Sugawara grinned, a dark look entering his eyes as well. 

“Right, but you mess around just as much as the rest of them. I’m the one who always takes on the responsibility when Daichi isn’t here,” Ennoshita argued. 

“What’s a good mom if he doesn't tease his kids sometimes? Besides, I’m vice captain. I’ve got plenty of responsibility,” Sugawara refuted with a pout. 

Hinata watched the two go back and forth with wary eyes. “Uh…” he turned to Kageyama for help, but only received a glare that said _you caused this, now fix it_ in return. 

“Uh, you know what I’m actually feeling tired, come on Kageyama let’s start cleaning up,” Hinata let out a nervous laugh as he tried to escape to the storage room. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Sugawara pulled the collar of his shirt, trapping Hinata in what he could only call _No Meat Bun hell. “_ You’re going to settle this for us now, because as _the mom of the group, I don’t care for petty arguments._ ” He said, definitely not in a petty or arguing way. 

“Hey,” Ennoshita interjected, “He was about to go clean instead of getting involved. I’d say that was very _unmomlike of you_ to stop him.” He stopped glaring at Sugawara and turned to Hinata, “Though Hinata-kun while you’re here, tell Suga-san that you were talking to _me._ ”

Sugawara laughed, “Who’s unmomlike now? Hinata-kun go on, tell him how you were talking to _me_.”

Hinata gulped as the two stared at him impatiently. “I-“

“HEY THAT’S MINE!” A loud yell was heard across the gym. The trio turned to see Nishinoya and Tanaka fighting over a towel. 

“She left that for me!” Nishinoya growled. 

“No, it’s mine! Kiyoko-senpai told me she’d get one for me!”

“ _IT’S MINE!”_

_“NO IT'S MINE!”_

_“MINE!”_

“Stop it you two!” Within seconds Ennoshita and Sugawara were standing between the two second years. Hinata blinked, wondering how the two were so fast (as if he’s one to talk). 

“Stop fighting or neither of you get the towel!” Sugawara snapped. “Now stop acting like little kids and apologize to each other.” Nishinoya and Tanaka pout and turn their heads away, each muttering out an apology. 

Ennoshita sighed and turned to Nishinoya, “Please, explain what's going on.”

“He started it!” Nishinoya whined. Tanaka gasped at the accusation and was about to yell, until he was stopped by Ennoshita glaring at him. 

“Go on, Noya-kun. Finish what you were saying,” Ennoshita urged. 

“Kiyoko-sempai has just left a towel on the bench so I wanted to dry off with it when _he_ tried to take it from me!” Nishinoya explained. 

Tanaka frowned, “Well, she had just told me she would get me a towel so I thought you took the one she got for me.”

“Bro, I would never do that. If I had known this was for you, I wouldn’t have taken it.” Nishinoya said, his face softening from angry to sad. 

Tanaka couldn’t stay mad at his buddy when he was making that face, “I’m sorry, bro. I should be happy for you to even get a towel from our goddess. Will you forgive me?”

“Bro!”

“Bro!” The two embraced each other in a bro-hug. 

Sugawara slapped the two on the back, both wincing slightly, “I’m glad you two made up. As a reward for being so cooperative, you can have an extra meat bun to share.”

“Now go finish cleaning,” Ennoshita pointed to the net, “That net isn’t going to take itself down.”

“Right!” The two nodded in unison before running off towards the net. 

“You know,” Sugawara turned to Ennoshita, “You handled that pretty well. I think you do deserve to be the mom of the group.”

“No no, that was all you!” Ennoshita admitted, “Making them apologize was nice.”

Sugawara grinned, Truce?”

Ennoshita nodded with a grin of his own, “Truce.”

Sugawara coughed, “Though I'd say it was pretty mature and mom like of me to give up the title.”

Before Ennoshita could refute, a loud booming voice resounded, “Stop arguing over meaningless names and finish cleaning up!” The two turned to see an angry Daichi glaring at them. 

“Yes, Dad!”


End file.
